Optical connectors are coupled together by abutting end surfaces of optical fibers against one another in joining end surfaces (ferrule end surfaces) of the optical connectors. Dirt on the joining end surface of the optical connector or the end surface of an optical fiber causes such as damage to the optical connector and the optical fiber, and an increase in transmission loss. Thus, the joining end surfaces of the optical connectors need to be cleaned before the abutting connection. As a tool for cleaning, for example, Patent Literature 1 describes a cleaning tool including: a tool body and an insertion part (extended part) having a head member to press a cleaning element against a joining end surface of an optical connector. With this cleaning tool, by moving the tool body with respect to the insertion part in a state where the cleaning element is pressed against the optical connector, it is possible to supply and recover the cleaning element, and to rotate the head member, to wipe the joining end surface of the optical connector with the cleaning element.